Menghapus Kenangan?
by zhaErza
Summary: "Bukan menghapus kenanganmu, tetapi kau hanya perlu mengalihkannya." Sasuke menatap Gadis dengan Sejuta Kenangan yang berada di hadapannya, dia terlihat marah dengan mata emerald yang terus menatapnya tajam. "Ini bukan urusanmu!" Sasukr mencoba menjaga kewarasannya karena perkataan Sakura. / Sekuel dari fic: Gadis dengan Sejuta Kenangan. / RnR?
**Menghapus Kenangan?**

 _Story by_ : **zhaErza**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

 _ **W**_ _ **ARNING:**_ _OOC, Typos, RnR_ dan lain-lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reanding, Minnasan~~**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

"Bukan menghapus kenanganmu, tetapi kau hanya perlu mengalihkannya." Sasuke menatap Gadis dengan Sejuta Kenangan yang berada di hadapannya, dia terlihat marah dengan mata _emerald_ yang terus menatapnya tajam. "Ini bukan urusanmu!" _Onyx_ Sasuke menyipit tak suka saat kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibir _cherry_ sang gadis. "Ini urusanku, jika saja kau tidak pernah selalu menatapku dan kemudian membisikkan nama Kirana diam-diam." Laki-laki itu bergerak pergi meninggalkan Sakura, ada kekesalan saat niat baiknya ditolak dengan cara terang-terangan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari fanfic Gadis dengan Sejuta Kenangan**

 **Silakan membaca fanfic itu terlebih dahulu untuk lebih jelasnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia terdiam, menatap lelaki berambut kelam yang kini tengah tertimpa sinar mentari sore. Di lapangan basket _outdoor_ , mereka para siswa dan siswi berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pertandingan kejuaraan tahunan antar kelas. Gadis-gadis bersorak-sorak karena melihat para murid lelaki yang sangat memesona ketika berlari, memantulkan bola _orange_ dan menggiringnya menuju _ring_ lawan.

Kelas tiga B dan kelas dua A sedang beradu kemampuan, mereka terlihat serius dan tegang di saat bersamaan. Biasanya kelas seniorlah yang selalu menang menjuarai olar raga ini, namun tahun kemarin, kelas satu A yang menang dan itu membuat mereka para atlet mantan kelas dua B menjadi sangat tertantang kali ini, karena ingin merebut kembali piala kemenangan.

Gadis-gadis itu menyoraki ketika masing-masing dari kapten membimbing para anggota dengan strategi yang mereka miliki. Selisih hanya pada satu angka, di mana kelas junior yang lebih mengunggulinya.

Hyuuga Neji sang kapten menatap Sasuke sang _shooter_ yang sekarang kembali mencetak angka. Riuh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, menandakan kegembiraan dari pendukung mereka yang sedang menanti kemenangan.

Terlihat seorang gadis merah muda yang sedang bersebelahan dengan Hinata, ia sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sama, tidak terlalu tertarik sepertinya. Tapi, sangat berbeda dengan gadis berambut indigo itu, wajah yang antusias karena melihat kekasihnya yang sedang menggiring bola dan melakukan _dunk_. Tangan berkulit putih Hinata kembali bertepuk beberapa kali, walau tidak ada teriakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, gadis itu tetap saja berwajah cerah karena kembali bertatap muka dengan Naruto.

"Sepertinya para senior tidak mau kalah, mereka kembali mencentak angka. Lihat, Gaara _senpai_ benar-benar mengeluarkan keahliannya. Dia _point guard_ yang sangat mengerihkan dan kejam, sepertinya karena kekalahan tahun lalu, membuat Gaara _senpai_ menjadi bagai harimau lapar." Gadis-gadis di sebelah Hinata dan Sakura juga mengomentari mengenai pertandingan ini. Mereka terpukau ketika melihat Rei Gaara yang kembali bisa mengendalikan anggota _team_ -nya dan mencetak angka penyusul, sekarang skor para senior yang lebih unggul.

"Sakura- _chan_ , sepupumu benar-benar mengerikan."

Kikikan kecil pun menjadi jawaban sementara dari pernyataan Hinata, setelahnya gadis itu barulah membalas ucapan temannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Gaa- _kun_ itu jika sudah punya tujuan, maka harus bisa ia capai. Dan dia memang sangat kejam, saat membantuku agar mendapatkan peringkat atas, dia selalu menyiksaku dengan materi yang mematikan. _Huhh_ ... memang menyebalkan."

Hinata tertawa halus, pantas saja Sakura kemarin bisa berada di peringkat tiga besar, ternyata dia berguru bersama Gaara _senpai_ , sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau senior mereka yang memiliki rambut merah itu sangat cerdas dan bahkan bisa menandingi si Shikamaru.

Mereka kembali terdiam, melihat kelanjutan pertandingan yang sekarang sudah berada di babak terakhir, hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan skor sementara masih diungguli para senior dengan selisih satu angka. Neji sebagai _point guard_ pun mencari celah agar anggota lainnya bisa mencetak poin tambahan. Operan pun terjadi, Naruto sekarang menggiring bola, dan kembali mengoper kepada Sasuke, namun sebelum bola itu diterimanya, Gaara yang berhasih lolos dari penjagaan _one on one_ pun memotong umpan, ia langsung berbalik arah dan melempar benda _orange_ itu kepada Deidara, dan kembali para senior mencetak angka.

Permainan yang panas, dan akhirnya kemenangan kembali diambil oleh para senior, hanya selisih satu angka setelah di menit-menit terakhir Sasuke bisa mencetak angka dengan tiga poin.

Mereka para pemain pun terlihat kelelahan, Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terduduk pasrah, sedangkan Sasuke lelaki itu sekarang terlihat menghapus keringat yang mengaliri dahinya dengan seragam basket, matanya terus saja terfokus kepada gadis merah muda yang memerhatikan dan melambai kepada Gaara yang merupakan senior mereka. Entah bagaimana, setelah menyapa Gaara mata _emerald_ sang gadis berpapasan dengan _onyx_ Sasuke, selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan kontak mata yang dalam, tanpa sadar Sakura terus saja memandang lelaki yang memiliki kemiripan fisik dengan Kinara cinta pertamanya yang telah tiada, bibirnya pun terbuka sedikir dan membisikkan nama lelaki yang masih ditunggunya sampai sekarang.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar, ia seperti bisa membaca apa yang tengah diucapkan Sakura setelah mereka lama bertatapan dan saling terjerat kontak mata.

"Kinara- _kun_." Itu adalah bisikan yang dapat dibaca Sasuke melalui gerak bibir Sakura, dan dirinya merasakan adanya sesuatu yang meremas-remas jantungnya.

 _Bahkan, sampai sekarang dia selalu menatapku diam-diam dan mengucapkan nama kakakku yang telah mati. Kinara sialan._

Pandangan mata Sasuke berubah datar setelah kemarahan sempat menguasainya, ia pun lantas membalikkan badan dan pergi dari lapangan untuk kembali ke ruang ganti.

Hinata, gadis yang berada di samping Sakura dan sedari tadi terus memerhatikan interaksi tak langsung antara sahabatnya dengan gadis merah muda ini, pun hanya bisa mengerutkan alis khawatir, ia dengan jelas tadi mendengar Sakura membisikkan nama kakak Sasuke setelah menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan aneh dan dalam. Ada rasa tidak nyaman pada dadanya, yang ia tahu tadi sepertinya Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura mengucapkan nama Kinara, dan ada kemungkinan kalau lelaki itu merasa marah karena dianggap sebagai kakaknya yang telah tiada.

 _Ini tidak baik, yang kutakutkan Sasuke-_ kun _nanti bisa melakukan hal gegabah. Sakura-_ chan _, kau harus menguatkan hatimu, jangan selalu memandang Sasuke-_ kun _dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua tersakiti, Tuhan._

Ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Merasakan kecemasan dan firasat tidak enak, jangan sampai hubungan buruk yang terjalin antara Sasuke dan Sakura semakin bertambah parah.

"Hinata! Hinata?"

" _Eh_ , ya? Sakura- _chan_ , ada apa?"

" _Hmm,_ seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian. Ayo ke kelas."

Mereka sekarang berjalan bersama, sesekali sambil menceritakan kembali pertandingan basket yang panas tadi. Di tengah pembicaraan, mata bulan Hinata kembali menatap buku sketsa yang selalu dibawa-bawa Sakura ke mana pun. Benda yang menyimpan sejuta masa lalu antara gadis itu dan kekasihnya yang telah meninggal. Hinata menghela napas, ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri agar sahabat barunya ini bahagia, bukan dengan menghapus kenangannya, tetapi dengan mengalihkannya kepada Sasuke yang mencintai Sakura. Ia berdoa, agar hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik, dan juga kepada Sasuke semoga saja lelaki itu bisa sedikit melunakkan egonya.

.

.

.

Di kantin, hal itu terjadi lagi. Ya, Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dalamnya, yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan sang lelaki berambut kelam menjadi sesak dan muak secara bersamaan. Tatapan rindu kepada kakaknya yang telah mati, dan dipancarkan juga dilampiaskan kepada dirinya melalui bola mata _emerald_ yang indah tapi menyakitkan. Sasuke sadar, gadis ini bukan menatapnya karena kagum seperti kebanyakan siswi lain.

" _Ah_ , Hinata, Sakura-chan, ke sini!" tatapan mata Sakura langsung teralihkan kepada Naruto yang meneriaki mereka untuk santap siang bersama. Walaupun kumpulan itu dipenuhi oleh lelaki anggota basket, apalagi di sana juga ada Sasuke yang masih mengunci _onyx_ itu kepada dirinya.

"Aku mau makan bersama Ino saja, Hinata."

"Kenapa begitu, ayolah Sakura- _chan_. Mereka sudah menyediakan kursi kosong untuk kita, lihat." Hinata menarik pelan tangan Sakura hingga mereka pun perlahan berjalan ke tempat Naruto dan _team_ -nya berkumpul.

Walau ia terpaksa, tapi kerena kesialan ini menjad semakin membuatnya _badmood_ saja. Hinata, entah ada yang aneh atau apa, gadis itu langsung menyambar untuk duduk di dekat kakak sepupunya Neji dan berhadapan dengan Sai, sedangkan dirinya malah duduk di samping Naruto dan bertatapan wajah dengan Sasuke yang langsung membuatnya jengah.

"Hinata, kau seharusnya duduk di dekat pacarmu. Ayo bertukar!"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin duduk di dekat Kak Neji, lagipula bisa-bisa nanti Kak Neji tidak tenang kalau aku duduk di sebelah Naruto- _kun_ , Sakura- _chan_." Sambil tersenyum, gadis dengan mata bulan itu seperti tidak memedulikan raut wajah Sakura yang benar-benar sebal.

Lengan Naruto yang kanan pun langsung merangkul pundak Sakura dan lelaki penyuka ramen itu tertawa kecil.

"Itu benar, Sakura- _chan_. Lagipula, tak masalahkan kalau kau duduk bersebelahan denganku."

"Ya, semoga saat pulang kau selamat, Naruto." Mata Sakura menatap kepada Gaara yang duduk dua meja dari mereka, dan Naruto yang menyadari tatapan mengerikan bermanik _jade_ itu pun langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dan menelan luirnya dengan susuah payah. Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sakura pun terkikik kecil dan membuat buku yang berada di pelukannya bergoyang.

"Sakura- _chan_ , sebaiknya buku itu kauletakkan di atas meja, bagaimana?"

" _Ah,_ tak apa. Aku sudah biasa memeluknya, lagian aku takut bukunya kotor."

" _Wah_ , kau sangat menjaga buku itu. Apa isinya?"

" _Ah_ , ini hanya kumpulan kenanganku dan sudah seperti separuh jiwaku."

" _Che_!"

Mereka yang awalnya masih berbicara dengan baik-baik saja, sekarang malah menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendecih entah karena apa dan itu menyebabkan Sakura menjadi tersinggung karena secara jelas seperti diremehkan.

Mereka saling beradu mata. _Onyx_ dengan _emerald,_ hanya saja kedua iris yang masing-masing bewarna berbeda itu menyiratkan perasaan masing-masing. Sakura yang marah dan Sasuke yang menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Apa masalahmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, lelaki itu malah membuang muka dan memanggil pelayan kantin untuk memesan makanan.

"Memuakkan." Bisik Sasuke yang masih bisa didengar oleh mereka yang duduk di meja yang sama, termasuklah Sakura dan karena ucapan si lelaki berambut _raven_ membuat kemarahannya semakin meningkat. Dengan lengan kanannya, gadis berambut merah muda itu menggebrak meja hingga bunyinya memenuhi seisi kanti dan menyebabkan ruangan yang ramai menjadi menyepi. Napas Sakura menjadi tidak normal karena menahan egonya untuk tidak menghajar lelaki sialan ini di tengah banyak orang.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Sialan!"

Sasuke menyeringai, tatapan mata mengejek itu tidak pernah lepas di saat melihat Sakura.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, _hn_."

"K-kau—"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Jangan membuat keributan."

Sesaat setelah perkataan Naruto terdengar, suara kursi yang bergesekan pun menyusul kemudian, dan itu ternyata adalah Sasuke yang berniat meninggalkan perkumpulan. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata aneh, lalu langsung melenggang pergi entah ke mana.

.

.

.

"Sasuke sialan!"

Sakura membanting tasnya dan menidurkan diri di kasur sambil memeluk buku sketsa kenangannya. Napasnya masih terengah karena baru saja melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dan ingatannya kembali kepada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa wajah mereka harus mirip, bahkan seperti kembar. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sakura sadar, ia terkadang memandangi Sasuke yang fisiknya sangat mirip dengan Kinara. Melihat lelaki itu entah kenapa bisa membuatnya bahagia dan merasa kalau Kinara ada di dekatnya, walau kenyataan sampai sekarang lelaki itu tiada kabar dan telah dianggap mati oleh keluarganya sendiri. Kedua lengannya pun langsung memeluk erat buku sketsanya, memejamkan mata dan mencoba membayangkan kalau itu adalah kekasihnya. Memikirkannya, Kinara yang agak pendiam dan memiliki sifat yang ramah, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya adalah sosok lelaki yang wajahnya sama dengan Kinara namun kepribadiannya sangat dingin dan congkak. _Emerald_ Sakura secepat kilat terbuka, ia terkejut setengah mati, kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya adalah Sasuke sialan itu. Lelaki yang merupakan adik Kinara dan bersifat sangat menyebalkan?

"Kenapa malah dia? Sialan!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya dan berteriak dengan menutupkan wajahnya menggunakan bantal.

Di lain pihak, Hinata yang sedang bersama Sasuke di taman pun mulai menegur lelaki itu. Seingatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, sahabatnya ini telah berjanji untuk membahagiakan Sakura, namun ia malah melihat kalau Sasuke sering kali membuat hubungan lelaki itu dengan sahabat barunya menjadi semakin pelik dengan cekcok-cekcok yang terjadi.

"Bukankah kalaian akan semakin menjauh jika Sasuke- _kun_ menggunakan cara seperti itu?"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, dan mengacak rambutnya. Walau hatinya berkata agar ia berbuat baik untuk menarik perhatian Sakura, namun otak dan tubuhnya berkehendak lain. Ia begitu benci saat gadis merah muda pujaannya memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, menjadikan dia sebagai tumbal kerinduan dari kenangan yang tidak ingin dilupakan, lalu berbisik dan menyebutkan nama kakaknya. Bukankah itu membuatnya semakin muak?

"Kau tak mengerti, sejak dulu mereka sudah bersama dan aku hanyalah orang ketika yang menyukai Sakura. Dia tidak pernah melirikku dan baik dulu ataupun sekarang, aku tidak pernah sebanding dengan Kinara di matanya. Ini membuatku muak, Hinata. Perasaan ini, aku muak."

Rambut _raven_ itu terjatuh ke bawah ketika sang pemilik kepala menundukkan wajahnya. Ada hela napas setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, dadanya sakit setiap kali gadis yang dicintainya menatapannya sedemikian. Hanya sebagai pengobat dari kenangan yang tak ingin dihilangnkan.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ tidak membuat kenangan tersendiri dengan Sakura- _chan_? Walau wajah kalian mirip, tapi karakter kalian sangat berbeda."

"Aku tahu, tapi menggeser kedudukan Kinara itu adalah hal yang tidak mudah. Aku tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk menghapus kenangannya, aku hanya ingin ia mengalihkan kenangan itu dengan cara membuat kenangan baru bersamaku. Tapi, dia bahkan membenciku."

"Itu benar, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tapi, setidaknya berlatihlah untuk bersikap menjaga mulut pedasmu. Sasuke- _kun_ sadar tidak sih sudah melukai perasaan Sakura- _chan_?"

Lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu hanya terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya masih menunduk dan ia kembali menghela napas.

"Aku sadar. Tapi, aku senang saat menggangunya, membuat ia kesal dan mengalihkan kenangannya." Sasuke tersenyum karena memikirkan Sakura yang mengomel karena ia yang sering menjahili atau membuat _mood_ gadis itu rusak.

"Dasar."

.

.

.

"Ini perbuatanmu, KAN?" Sakura langsung berbalik arah dan menatap Sasuke yang masih asik duduk di bangkunya. Mata hitam itu sama sekali tidak melirik Sakura yang baru saja berteriak ke arahnya, ia terlihat tidak mengacuhkan gadis yang terus menghapus jarak darinya.

"Hei, SASUKE! Ini perbuatanmu dan kau pasti sengaja, _hah_?" Gadis itu menggebrak meja Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya kursinya.

" _Hn_ , ternyata kau ada ya."

"Jadi, kau memang sengaja! Aku akan menusukmu dengan sedotan ini!" sedotan runcing itu diarahakan kekepala Sasuke, tapi lelaki itu bisa menghindar dengan baik.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke baru saja melemparkan dengan sengaja plastik _cup_ yang sudah kosong ke arah Sakura yang duduk persis di depannya. Gadis itu menahan diri awalnya, lalu ketika menyadari ada suara tawa kecil mencela yang terdengar, ia pun langsung murka. Dan sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama bediri dan dipisahkan oleh meja, ia menatap lelaki itu dengan garang dan masih berniat untuk menusukkan sedotak ke mata lelaki yang melihatnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Sampai-sampai karena merasa tidak puas, Sakura melemparakan sedotan itu dan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah melompat keluar dari meja dan berlari menjauhi singa merah muda yang sedang mengamuk.

" _Hei,_ pantat ayam sialan!" suara Sakura nyaring terdengar di lorong sekolah dan dengan gerakan yang gesit ia masih mengejar Sasuke yang lari beberapa meter di depannya.

Tanpa disadari gadis itu, buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa-bawa ke mana pun kini telah tertinggal di atas meja.

Kejahilan Sasuke bukan kali ini saja terjadi, pernah juga lelaki berambut tak normal itu menyenggol bahunya dari belakang dengan sangat kuat hingga ia merasa kalau akan segera mencium lantai, namun ketika menutup mata karena ketakutan saat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dengan kuat berkat senggolan bahu tegap Sasuke dan akan terjatuh, tapi yang dirasakannya malah tidak ada yang terjadi setelah beberapa saat memejamkan kelopaknya. Malahan, ia menyadari kalau tubuhnya kembali menegak dan ada napas hangat di ceruk lehernya, lantas ia pun membuka mata dan mendengar bisikan lirih dari orang yang sama yang sudah menyenggol kuat bahunya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, _Pinky_." Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding karena desahan napas hangat Sasuke yang menjalar dari telinga ke leher saat lelaki itu berbisik, membuatnya mati kutu dan tidak jadi memaki bajingan sial yang telah berani menggodanya.

"Kurang ajar kau, muka _UKE_!" setelah beberapa meter ditinggal Sasuke, barulah Sakura bereaksi terhadap perbuatan lelaki itu.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kau kenapa?"

Tentu saja Hinata bertanya sedemikian saat manik bulannya menatap sang sahabat yang kelihatan sangat tidak normal, sedari tadi gadis merah muda yang duduk di depannya ini mengacak helai uniknya dan menyebut ' _uke_ sialan' yang tidak ia tahu maksudnya apa.

"Hinataaaa! Aku akan menghajarnya, dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Ahahha ... Sasuke- _kun_ , ya? Ada gosip yang beredar kalau kalian itu tengah berpacaran. Bahkan sampai bermesraan di lorong sekolah."

"HAAAA? Apa-apaan itu? Tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan si makhluk _Uke, che_. Kau tak tahu saja dengan beringas dia menyenggol bahuku sampai aku hampir jatuh. Aku akan membalasnya."

" _Eh_ , memangnya kau bisa menyenggol bahunya sampai dia terjatuh. Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja sih?" wajah Hinata berseri-seri saat mengatakan hal itu dan sangat berkebalikan dengan Sakura. Gadis indigo itu bahkan sudah duduk di samping Sakura untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatnya ini.

"Jangan bercanda, aku masih punya kekasih."

Sakura memeluk buku sketsanya sambil tersenyum gembira, sekali lagi sangat kontras dengan wajah Hinata yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya ini terjebak dengan masa lalunya sampai seperti ini, apalagi kata Sasuke kalau lelaki yang dicintai Sakura telah meninggal.

Hinata masih memandangnya dengan simpatik, gadis itu lalu menggerakkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Sakura.

"Aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu, Sakura- _chan_."

 _Ya, Sasuke-_ kun _pasti bisa membahagiakanmu dan mengalihkan kenanganmu. Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_ kun _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas sudah sepi, hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang bertugas membersihkan ruangan tempat mereka belajar. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara meraka. Hanya ada suara angin dan sinar senja yang meramaikan suasana ini.

Sakura mengela napas, kelas sudah selesai mereka sapu dan pel, namun alisnya langsung menekuk ketika melihat papan tulis yang belum dibersihkan. Ia pun mendekati benda hijau itu dan mengambil penghapus, menghilangkan sisa-sisa pelajaran mereka tadi dengan benda persegi yang ada di tangannya. Semua bagian sudah bersih, hanya tinggal satu coretan di sebelah kanan atas yang sekarang masih berusaha Sakura hapus, ia tidak bisa mencapainya karena itu terlalu tingga. Dengan menjinjitkan kaki, ternyata tulisan itu pun tak dapat diraihnya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan tenyata Sasuke menggendongnya dengan cara memegangi pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya, yang terlihat hanya tubuh bagian belakang Sakura saja di dalam _onyx_ Sasuke. Walau agak enggan, Sakura pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan menghapus tulisan itu.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke."

" _Hn_."

Mereka masih di posisi yang sama setelah Sasuke menurunkan Sakura, dengan gadis itu yang membelakangi dirinya. Ketika ingin berbalik, ia merasakan kalau Sasuke telah meletakkan kepalanya pada belakang lehernya, lelaki itu bersanda dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan ia di dalam hatimu?"

Alis mata Sakura menekuk, ia mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, namun ditahan oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang masih bersandar kepada belakang lehernya.

"Bukan menghapus kenanganmu, tetapi kau hanya perlu mengalihkannya." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan menatap gadis dengan sejuta kenangan yang berada di hadapannya, dia terlihat marah dengan mata _emerald_ yang terus membidiknya tajam.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" _Onyx_ Sasuke menyipit tak suka saat kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibir _cherry_ sang gadis. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya.

"Ini urusanku, jika saja kau tidak pernah selalu menatapku dan kemudian membisikkan nama Kirana diam-diam." Laki-laki itu bergerak pergi meninggalkan Sakura, ada kekesalan saat niat baiknya ditolak dengan cara terang-terangan

 _Ini percuma saja._

"Kenapa kaupeduli? Ini bukan gayamu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengacuhkanku dan bertidak seperti ini, karena ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirimu, mengerti." Napas Sakura terengah-engah karena telah mengatakan hal itu. Ia merasa terusik dengan penawaran Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya, seringainya mengembang. Lelaki yang memiliki bola mata hitam indah sekarang membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali mendekati Sakura. Gadis yang masih di dekat papan tulis itu pun kebingungan dengan reaksi Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu dekat, menyingkir." Lengan kanan Sakura berusaha untuk mendorong dada Sasuke, namun lelaki itu langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menyentak lengannya itu menyilang ke arah atas dada kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Gadis itu terkunci karena lengan kiri Sasuke juga memagarinya dengan menekan papan tulis, hanya tangan kiri Sakura yang bisa bertindak bebas, gadis itu hanya bisa memengangi lengan kanan Sasuke yang kokoh tanpa bisa melakukan banyak hal.

"Ini ada kaitannya, Sialan. Kau tak tahu betapa aku tersiksa dengan perasaan ini." Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, dan gadis itu merasakan amarah yang membeludak pada dirinya.

Sakura menggigit bibir Sasuke untuk menghentikan aksi lelaki itu dan berhasil, ia langsung melepaskan bibir Sakura dan menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan lamat. Gadis itu kira, setelahnya Sasuke akan melepaskan dirinya, namun tidak. Sasuke kembali menciumnya dengan lebih dalam.

"Ap— Sas—"

Mereka terengah, setelah ciuman panjang dilakukan. _Onyx_ milik Sasuke masih mentap Sakura dengan dalam, ia ingin mencari alasan dengan ciumannya yang telah terbalaskan.

"Aku mencint—"

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu. Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Bahu gadis di hadapannya langsung ia pengang, wajahnya menunduk dan menyamakan dengan wajah Sakura. Ia ingin membuktikan kalau perkataannya tadi adalah kejujuran dari dalam hatinya.

"Aku benar mencintaimu, Sakura. Hei, lihat aku, Sakura. Hei."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau."

Sasuke memengangi wajah Sakura, gadis itu meneteskan air mata.

"Kau membalas ciumanku, kau merengkuhku, Sakura. Aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kau mencintiaku, kan?"

Gelengan kepala kembali coba Sakura lakukan, walau itu tidak mungkin karena Sasuke yang masih memengangi kedua wajahnya.

"Ini pelampiasan, hanya pelampiasan. Kalian sangat mirip."

"Tidak Sakura, jantungmu berdebar kencang. Kau sudah jarang membawa buku sketsamu bukan? Kau sudah mulai membuat kenangan baru. Namun, bukan berarti menghapusnya, dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kau melupakan kakakku."

" _Hiks_ , aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Ini sangat membingungkan." Bahu Sakura bergetar, ia hanya bisa pasrah jatuh pada pelukan Sasuke, mereka pun hanya berbagi kehangatan lewat rengkuhan dan saling mengeratkannya.

Agak lama mereka membagi perasaan dalam tubuh yang saling mejaga lewat dekapan hangat, setelahnya Sasuke menyatukan dahi mereka dan ia kembali berbisik pelan kepada gadis pujaannya.

"Aku akan membantumu membuat kenangan baru."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

Hinata hanya bisa menghapus air mata haru, ketika ia dan Naruto yang masih ada di depan kelas mengintip sepasang anak Adam yang kini sedang saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Ia sangat bersyukur akhirnya Sakura mau menerima dan mencoba menjalani harinya kelak bersama Sasuke. Ia juga sangat bahagia karena kedua sahabatnya itu akhirnya menjadi akur dan tak saling menyakiti hati tanpa mereka sadari seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Dengan hati-hati, Hinata lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melalui celah pintu ia mengambil gambar kenang-kenangan dari sahabatnya yang masih saling merengkuh itu. Ia pun tersenyum ketika melihat hasil dari jepretannya, sebuah foto yang tergambar Sasuke sedang mencium dahi Sakura.

"Ini sangat maniskan, Naruto- _kun."_

" _Ah_ , rasanya _Teme_ semakin dewasa."

"Ya Sakura- _chan_ juga kelihatan bahagia."

Kini, Hinata pun menggandeng jemari Naruto dan mereka berjalan menuju arah gerbang sekolah dan meninggalkan pasangan yang masih berpelukan di dalam kelas.

 _Terimakasih, Tuhan. Doaku telah terkabul. Akhirnya, Sakura-_ chan _dan Sasuke_ -kun _bisa bersatu. Semoga saja mereka bisa saling memahami dalam balutan cinta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **Hai hai, terimakasih** kepada kalian semua. Nah, akhirnya sekuel dari fanfic "Gadis dengan Sejuta Kenangan" dapat terselesaikan. Sebenarnya Erza cuma iseng mau lanjut sekuel ini wkwkkw. Tapi, ternyata jadi juga hehe.

Ah pokoknya makasih banget buat yang baca ya.

Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


End file.
